


Traditional Punishment

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [4]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Rodney didn't want to do it.





	Traditional Punishment

'This is ridiculous' Rodney thought as he entered the amphitheater surrounded by his canine guards. 'Why should Kavanagh's punishment be today's best entertainment?'

The alpha sighed as he spotted his to-be victim across the room, already naked. He wished he could make it easier on his coworker, but it wasn't possible. Kavanagh had threatened their lives with his challenge stunt. 

And Rodney was a new alpha. John had impressed on him the necessity to show his strength to the others. Hell, John hadn't let him out of their quarters until Rodney swore to him that he's mete out Kavanagh's punishment the traditional way.

Rodney hated tradition. Kavanagh's shivering in the corner just reinforced his hate of it. The scientist knew that Rodney could kill him here and nobody would say anything except "How do you want the body disposed of?"

Rodney couldn't do that, not even to the most annoying scientist in two galaxies. He had been on the receiving end of an unexpected death sentence in Siberia. The only thing that had saved him was a bunch of Czech rebels crashing through the gates.

Rodney paused in his musings to look at Radek, but then shook his head. Radek had too much self preservation for that.

Rodney sighed as he saw John out in the front row glaring at him. 'Yes, yes.' he thought, 'I'm getting ready. In a minute, I'll show everyone how much I'm in charge,'

So he stripped down and let his wolf take hold of him. He fell to all fours, shook himself out, and walked over to where Kavanagh had just transformed. 

The mutt had some kind of ribbon on his tail. Given Kavanagh's tendency towards underhanded tricks, that could be a threat. So Rodney growled until one of Kavanagh's guards came over and removed it.

Rodney growled even louder when he saw the mini electrodes taped to the thing. He'd have to examine it later to see if he had to give Kavanagh a second punishment.

But for now he went ahead and pinned Kavanagh to the ground with a mighty leap. (He'd be paying for that later. John had better have some massage oil somewhere.) Then he bit the mutt's neck so that he'd always bear the mark of 'less' in the eyes of the pack.

But he couldn't bring himself to piss on Kavanagh, then beat him bloody while Kavanagh did nothing (as was dictated by tradition). That was just asking too much.

So, he moved back and transformed back to human, avoiding John's eyes as he did.

"Kavanagh, get up." Rodney barked.

Knowing he got at least a partial reprieve, the scientist transformed and got to his feet.

"I am putting you on maintenance duty, indefinitely. You will have no subordinates, and you will report to me or Radek with every single move you make. And if you sabotage even so much as a paperclip, I will hand you over to the Marines for their training exercises. Am I clear?" Rodney didn't think he was capable of the type of voice that bowed people under its weight, but Kavanagh crouched down a little lower with his every word.

And the reply sounded like it was made by a mouse. 'Yes.'

At that point, someone in the audience began clapping. Then another person. Then another, until the whole amphitheater was filled with applause.

Rodney finally moved his head to meet John's eyes. John grinned and sketched a bow in his direction as if to say 'You won this time.'

He let out the breath he had been holding. Maybe, just maybe, he could be good for his pack.


End file.
